The invention relates to a method for operating virtual reality glasses and a system with virtual reality glasses.
Virtual reality glasses are a certain form of a so-called head-mounted display, which is a visual output device that is worn on the head. It presents images on a display screen close to the eyes or projects it directly onto the retina. Virtual reality glasses also have sensors for detecting head movements. This enables the display of the computed illustration to be adjusted to the movements of the wearer of the glasses. As a result of the physical proximity, the displayed image areas of the head-mounted display appear considerably larger than the free-standing display screens and in the extreme case even cover the entire field of view of the user. Because the display follows a head movement of the wearer as a result of the head mounting, the wearer has the sensation of moving directly in a landscape generated by a computer.
A virtual reality can thus be displayed by such virtual reality glasses, wherein the representation and simultaneous perception of the reality in its physical properties in an interactive virtual environment that is computer generated in real time is usually referred to as a virtual reality.
For example, it can be that a person that is not currently wearing the virtual reality glasses wishes to have an influence on the displayed content of the virtual reality glasses that are currently being worn by another person.